Dont Forget Me By Tomorrow
by Painted1Golden
Summary: Bulma is a reckless teen,and her home is anything but perfect,and her last break up wasn't the best one.Trouble seems to follow her and so does her feelings for a guy she met.The last thing either of the unlikley couple was to be together.BV,GC,18K.R
1. Only By You

A/n: Yep, Yep! This was the fanfic. I was telling you guys about! This is an average teen high school story. No Ritz.

Disclaimer: Don't own much of anything.

Don't Forget Me By Tomorrow

…….

So much for six months...

Bulma briefs bent down and pressed her fingertips against her boyfriends' neck… "ex-boyfriends neck' she mentally corrected herself.

His pulse thumped against her touch 'how about that?' she scoffed, 'out cold.' Bulma knocked the son-of-a-bitch out. Yahmchas slow motion fall backwards into his moms' wooden table made thousands of wooden shreds glitter around him. His head made the most amazing thud. She laughed coldly. She was almost as stunned as he was. Almost. Kind of. Ok Not really.

She touched her bleeding lip where Yahmcha slapped her. Her punch came following. It was an act of self defense. Yeah, that is what she would tell the police if he decides to call. Which she highly doubted.

Yahmcha must of forgotten that she was left handed, when she thrown a left hook, which was funny because Yahmcha seemed to be so aware of details.

Yahmcha claimed be sick, and that is why he couldn't make their six month anniversary, and being the sweet, caring, girlfriend that she is. She decided to pay him a visit. His dense mom gladly let her in.

"I'm going to the drug store." His mom slurred while Bulma walked in and she walked out. his mom was a born wino so she wouldn't have any trouble driving down the street. She could do with ease, like she was sober.

Bulma was all at ease and calm, but that was before she found Yahmcha with one of the skanky cheerleaders on the couch having a hot little make out session. Leave it to her to be a good girlfriend and see if he was ok. She felt hot anger rise up inside her. She had trusted Yahmcha. He was the one the one who made her secure.

Once Yahmchas hand came in contact with her cheek, Bulma had known the truth. She had been taken by a very talented actor.

A faint moaning came out of Yahmcha, and Bulma gave him a swift kick in his abdomen. "Stop!" he cried. When she heard his voice it triggered her into action. He would probably be hotly pissed when he came to all the way, so she ran. "Peace out!" she yelled, jumping over Yahmcha's crumbled body to the door.

She kept running until she reached her car. She sat behind her steering wheel and squealed in happiness. She beat the shit out of Yahmcha. Time for the victory music. The Smiths seemed to work at the time. She tapped her hands against her steering wheel, and made her get away home.

No matter how happy she was he still evaded her mind. Damn him! He had to mess up her good day. He claimed to love her. Then why would he hurt her. Yahmcha partly broke her heart in two.

"Six months of nothing!" she yelled to no one in particular, rummaging through her glove compartment to find her pack of cigarettes to put one of the cancer sticks into her mouth. Once she lighted it she inhaled deeply, while racking her fingers through her long blue hair. Out of frustration she guessed…

…….

She was drawn by the grandfather clock, the mesmerizing tone, the golden numbers… She followed the minute hand make its way around the clock for the second time. Bulma has been sitting on the couch for awhile, she couldn't think of anything better to do at the time. Why should she brainwash herself with reality television?

She had an idea. Bulma mentally kicked herself for not thinking of it sooner .Duh! ChiChi.

"I should call her!" she told herself and scooted to the other side of the couch and reached for the phone. Bulma lifted the phone off the receiver, and put the phone back down gently, and rested her hands on her lap. "I don't remember it!" she whined reviewing random numbers in her head. She had it! Bulma quickly picked up the phone and dialed before the numbers slipped her mind again.

After a couple of rings someone answer on the other line.

"Chi?" Bulma guessed before anyone could say anything.

"Oh no… I'll go get her." ChiChi's dad laughed at her, and she slapped her hand against her forehead. She couldn't help, but laugh at herself too.

The phone rustled on the other line. "Hello?" ChiChi's strong voice came on the other line.

"Hey Chi!" Bulma responded. Her laughter has settled before ChiChi actually picked up the phone. "Are you allowed to hang?"

"Yeah! Of course. do you mind coming over here?

Oh no. No prob. I'll be there in a little bit."

Ok. Bye love."

"Bye"

ChiChi rang off and Bulma did also seconds after.

Bulma jumped up, arms stretched then she looked down and grimaced. She was wearing the same pajamas from 3 days ago. "ok shower" she ran up the stairs two at a time, and ran directly into her bathroom.

Ten minutes later she emerged from the shower and went straight to her mirror to put her hair into a messy bun and apply her eye liner. Bulma jogged in her room and into her closet ,and walked out wearing a black hoody, with torn jeans and kicks.

The blued haired girl ran down the stairs and grabbed her keys on the way. "Bye mom! I'm going to ChiChi's."

"Be-" Bulma closed the door before her mom could finish. Her and her mom really didn't get along too well. Mostly because her mom was so into her self that she forgot that she had a daughter and a husband. She was so into the health care stuff to make her feel younger. Like her husband cared. He is twenty years older then her. Bulma's mom haven't worked a day in her life. Which was a result her dad to stay in the lab for days sometimes weeks without her seeing her face. Bulma wished that her mom would sooner or later get the idea that she wasn't the only one living in the house

Bulma continued her pace to her voltz-wagon beetle and turned the keys in the ignition. An adjustment to her radio and she was headed to ChiChi's house. She sang to the rhythmic sounds of Robert Smith all the way down.

Bulma pulled next to ChiChi's house and turned off the car, and lighted another cigarette. 'To calm my nerves. ' She opened the door and sat there with the stick resting between her fingertips. She hasn't told her best friend in the world what happened between her and Yahmcha. They have known each other since the beginning of time.

They did practically did everything together; ruled the school. Got shitty jobs, partied, and met the perfect guy. Ha! The perfect guy. Chichi had met her perfect guy and now she is married to hers, and he is living with her and her dad now since he didn't have much of a family of his own. They were married since the middle of summer break and now she is a month and 16 days pregnant.

The couple been crushing on each other since middle school and when they were freshman's in high school Goku got the courage to ask ChChi to be his girlfriend. They been together since then, and Bulma still thinks they are the cutest couple that ever walked the earth.

ChiChi found her prince and Bulma found herself a frog. Yahmcha. She nearly gagged thinking of is name. She thought he was perfect in the beginning, but nothing really lasted with Bulma.

She walked over to the door step and rang the door bell once and waited.

"Hey B!" ChiChi smiled opening the door to her best friend. Then she started to frown.

"You know I accepted that you smoke, but can you at least try to stop?"

"I been trying since I was thirteen, my dear." Bulma said in her posh voice, looking over ChiChi's shoulder to see the usual: Goku, Krillen, 18, Yahmcha, and this other guy with the most piercing eyes that it made her knees go weak. Yet he had the most dismissal attire… Wait! Yahmcha she did a double take on the people and realized that damn it was him.

Bulmas' eyes narrowed at ChiChi, "What is he doing here?"

"He who?" ChiChi questioned looking back into her house.

"Yahmcha!" She said loudly enough that his head shot up to look directly at her. His face paled to match the shirt that he was wearing. It has highly animated that Bulma let out a slight snicker. "Didn't think that you would see me this soon did you?"

"Go to Hell!" he growled, trying to summon up what modesty he lost with the most pathetic look she has ever saw in her life

"Hey! Want a soda or something? I'm going to the kitchen." Krillen announced standing up with 18 in his grasp. Trouble was soon to come. Bulma walked past ChiChi.

The blue haired beauty ignored him, "Only if you join me on the way down!" She spat, inching closer and closer to Yahmcha while he scooted more to the end of the couch.

"What's going on?" ChiChi and Goku asked, almost in unison.

"Oh… He didn't tell you?" She whispered, inches from her ex- boyfriends' face. "I'm dieing to know why not."

"What the hell is happening? Vegeta growled to no one in particular.

"You'll soon find out" her voice still soft. She touched his cheek gently and Yahmcha flinched so hard that he slid off the edge of the couch, and Bulma quickly put her knee to his chest." Are you going to tell them, dear? "

He was silent.

Provoked, Bulma pushed down with her weight on her knee, making him gasp.

"I think that it's best that you leave, Yahmcha. I don't know what you did to Bulma, but I am sure she'll tell us." ChiChi said nonchalantly leaning on the open door frame.

Bulma sat back on her heels and gave ChiChi a slight smile, and she nodded back.

Yahmacha made his way to the door, not even sparing the people in the room any glace. His future was looking pretty bad right now. When He walked out of the door everyone began their small chat.

"So what was up with that?" Krillen asked walking back the room with Yahmcha close behind.

"Yeah. I think we are all wondering." 18 asked while sipping her soda.

"Oh we broke up four days ago because I caught him with that cheerleader Danielle. When she left he hit me because he must've been mad that he been caught, and I knocked him out and ran." she said simply then turned to Krillen,"where is my soda?"

"Ok. I was meaning to mention those four days. You didn't even try to call any of us! Did you?" ChiChi said, not even showing to be surprised about Bulma's short story.

"I'm sorry Chi. I'll never do that again. I promise."

As if he just remembered Goku snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah… Bulma this is Vegeta. You remember him right? From me and Chi's wedding"

They both gave each other a slight nod, but Bulma couldn't help, but do a little more. He was a pretty little specimen. His hair was a beautiful black color that stood straight up something different. And he had a body that could make Greek gods jealous. She must've been eating up with his eyes because the right corner of his moth turned up to a smirk.

Bulma rolled her eyes. She wouldn't like him. This man looked like he had a reputation, and she would soon find out about it.

She did remember him. She was introduced to him at the wedding, and thought he was beautiful, but she was still with Yahmcha so she didn't pay him too much attention. Why should she have? She was with Yahmcha, and the way Vegeta looks, he was probably with a couple of girls too.

"So what are you going to do now?" Goku asked, actually curious of what the blue haired genius was scemming of.

"Hmm… I was thinking of jumping Brittany when we get back to school, and keying Yahmcha's car."

" That's crazy, woman." Vegeta laughed. Crossing his arms tightly against his chest.

"I don't think of it as crazy. I think of it as sweet revenge that needs to be done before I can go on to bigger and better things." She said smartly to Vegeta, giving his him a fake smile.

"I can't believe we are going back to school tomorrow." ChiChi said her voice was some what sad. She reached Goku in the recliner chair and sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to rock gently in the chair.

"It'll be fine, Chi" Goku said softly kissing the back of her neck.

Bulma couldn't help but smile. She only wished that she could have something as special as them two. Maybe one day she would find someone who would complete her and make her feel… Wanted. She found herself staring at Vegeta again, and couldn't help but see him as hers. No! She mentally slapped herself. She wouldn't think that right now, maybe never. He wasn't her type. She knew just by looking into his eyes, but who knew what fate would bring her…

……

This is the end. Of this first chappie! Not very much went on, but I promise that it would get better! Hope the people who read it enjoyed it. Please review! If people review I promise to write faster and more sooner! Mucho love.

A/n: Yep, Yep! This was the fanfic. I was telling you guys about! This is an average teen high school story. No Ritz.

Disclaimer: Don't own much of anything.

Don't Forget Me By Tomorrow

…….

So much for their anniversary.

Bulma briefs bent down and pressed her fingertips against her boyfriends' neck… "ex-boyfriends neck' she mentally corrected herself.

His pulse thumped against her touch 'how about that?' she scoffed, 'out cold.' Bulma knocked the son-of-a-bitch out. Yahmchas slow motion fall backwards into his moms' wooden table made thousands of wooden shreds glitter around him. His head made the most amazing thud. She laughed coldly. She was almost as stunned as he was. Almost. Kind of. Ok Not really.

She touched her bleeding lip where Yahmcha slapped her. Her punch came following. It was an act of self defense. Yeah, that is what she would tell the police if he decides to call. Which she highly doubted.

Yahmcha must of forgotten that she was left handed, when she thrown a left hook, which was funny because Yahmcha seemed to be so aware of details.

Yahmcha claimed be sick, and that is why he couldn't make their six month anniversary, and being the sweet, caring, girlfriend that she is. She decided to pay him a visit. His dense mom gladly let her in.

"I'm going to the drug store." His mom slurred while Bulma walked in and she walked out. his mom was a born wino so she wouldn't have any trouble driving down the street. She could do with ease, like she was sober.

Bulma was all at ease and calm, but that was before she found Yahmcha with one of the skanky cheerleaders on the couch having a hot little make out session. Leave it to her to be a good girlfriend and see if he was ok. She felt hot anger rise up inside her. She had trusted Yahmcha. He was the one the one who made her secure.

Once Yahmchas hand came in contact with her cheek, Bulma had known the truth. She had been taken by a very talented con man.

A faint moaning came out of Yahmcha, and Bulma gave him a swift kick in his abdomen. "Stop!" he cried. When she heard his voice it triggered her into action. He would probably be hotly pissed when he came to all the way, so she ran. "Peace out!" she yelled, jumping over Yahmcha's crumbled body to the door.

She kept running until she reached her car. She sat behind her steering wheel and squealed in happiness. She beat the shit out of Yahmcha. Time for the victory music. The Smiths seemed to work at the time. She tapped her hands against her steering wheel, and made her get away home.

No matter how happy she was he still evaded her mind. Damn him! He had to mess up her good day. He claimed to love her. Then why would he hurt her. Yahmcha partly broke her heart in two.

"Six months of nothing!" she yelled to no one in particular, rummaging through her glove compartment to find her pack of cigarettes to put one of the cancer sticks into her mouth. Once she lighted it she inhaled deeply, while racking her fingers through her long blue hair. Out of frustration she guessed…

…….

She was drawn by the grandfather clock, the mesmerizing tone, the golden numbers… She followed the minute hand make its way around the clock for the second time. Bulma has been sitting on the couch for awhile, she couldn't think of anything better to do at the time. Why should she brainwash herself with reality television?

She had an idea. Bulma mentally kicked herself for not thinking of it sooner .Duh! ChiChi.

"I should call her!" she told herself and scooted to the other side of the couch and reached for the phone. Bulma lifted the phone off the receiver, and put the phone back down gently, and rested her hands on her lap. "I don't remember it!" she whined reviewing random numbers in her head. She had it! Bulma quickly picked up the phone and dialed before the numbers slipped her mind again.

After a couple of rings someone answer on the other line.

"Chi?" Bulma guessed before anyone could say anything.

"Oh no… I'll go get her." ChiChi's dad laughed at her, and she slapped her hand against her forehead. She couldn't help, but laugh at herself too.

The phone rustled on the other line. "Hello?" ChiChi's strong voice came on the other line.

"Hey Chi!" Bulma responded. Her laughter has settled before ChiChi actually picked up the phone. "Are you allowed to hang?"

"Yeah! Of course. do you mind coming over here?

Oh no. No prob. I'll be there in a little bit."

Ok. Bye love."

"Bye"

ChiChi rang off and Bulma did also seconds after.

Bulma jumped up, arms stretched then she looked down and grimaced. She was wearing the same pajamas from 3 days ago. "ok shower" she ran up the stairs two at a time, and ran directly into her bathroom.

Ten minutes later she emerged from the shower and went straight to her mirror to put her hair into a messy bun and apply her eye liner. Bulma jogged in her room and into her closet ,and walked out wearing a black hoody, with torn jeans and kicks.

The blued haired girl ran down the stairs and grabbed her keys on the way. "Bye mom! I'm going to ChiChi's."

"Be-" Bulma closed the door before her mom could finish. Her and her mom really didn't get along too well. Mostly because her mom was so into her self that she forgot that she had a daughter and a husband. She was so into the health care stuff to make her feel younger. Like her husband cared. He is twenty years older then her. Bulma's mom haven't worked a day in her life. Which was a result her dad to stay in the lab for days sometimes weeks without her seeing her face. Bulma wished that her mom would sooner or later get the idea that she wasn't the only one living in the house

Bulma continued her pace to her voltz-wagon beetle and turned the keys in the ignition. An adjustment to her radio and she was headed to ChiChi's house. She sang to the rhythmic sounds of Robert Smith all the way down.

Bulma pulled next to ChiChi's house and turned off the car, and lighted another cigarette. 'To calm my nerves. ' She opened the door and sat there with the stick resting between her fingertips. She hasn't told her best friend in the world what happened between her and Yahmcha. They have known each other since the beginning of time.

They did practically did everything together; ruled the school. Got shitty jobs, partied, and met the perfect guy. Ha! The perfect guy. Chichi had met her perfect guy and now she is married to hers, and he is living with her and her dad now since he didn't have much of a family of his own. They were married since the middle of summer break and now she is a month and 16 days pregnant.

The couple been crushing on each other since middle school and when they were freshman's in high school Goku got the courage to ask ChChi to be his girlfriend. They been together since then, and Bulma still thinks they are the cutest couple that ever walked the earth.

ChiChi found her prince and Bulma found herself a frog. Yahmcha. She nearly gagged thinking of is name. She thought he was perfect in the beginning, but nothing really lasted with Bulma.

She walked over to the door step and rang the door bell once and waited.

"Hey B!" ChiChi smiled opening the door to her best friend. Then she started to frown.

"You know I accepted that you smoke, but can you at least try to stop?"

"I been trying since I was thirteen, my dear." Bulma said in her posh voice, looking over ChiChi's shoulder to see the usual: Goku, Krillen, 18, Yahmcha, and this other guy with the most piercing eyes that it made her knees go weak. Yet he had the most dismissal attire… Wait! Yahmcha she did a double take on the people and realized that damn it was him.

Bulmas' eyes narrowed at ChiChi, "What is he doing here?"

"He who?" ChiChi questioned looking back into her house.

"Yahmcha!" She said loudly enough that his head shot up to look directly at her. His face paled to match the shirt that he was wearing. It has highly animated that Bulma let out a slight snicker. "Didn't think that you would see me this soon did you?"

"Go to Hell!" he growled, trying to summon up what modesty he lost with the most pathetic look she has ever saw in her life

"Hey! Want a soda or something? I'm going to the kitchen." Krillen announced standing up with 18 in his grasp. Trouble was soon to come. Bulma walked past ChiChi.

The blue haired beauty ignored him, "Only if you join me on the way down!" She spat, inching closer and closer to Yahmcha while he scooted more to the end of the couch.

"What's going on?" ChiChi and Goku asked, almost in unison.

"Oh… He didn't tell you?" She whispered, inches from her ex- boyfriends' face. "I'm dieing to know why not."

"What the hell is happening? Vegeta growled to no one in particular.

"You'll soon find out" her voice still soft. She touched his cheek gently and Yahmcha flinched so hard that he slid off the edge of the couch, and Bulma quickly put her knee to his chest." Are you going to tell them, dear? "

He was silent.

Provoked, Bulma pushed down with her weight on her knee, making him gasp.

"I think that it's best that you leave, Yahmcha. I don't know what you did to Bulma, but I am sure she'll tell us." ChiChi said nonchalantly leaning on the open door frame.

Bulma sat back on her heels and gave ChiChi a slight smile, and she nodded back.

Yahmacha made his way to the door, not even sparing the people in the room any glace. His future was looking pretty bad right now. When He walked out of the door everyone began their small chat.

"So what was up with that?" Krillen asked walking back the room with Yahmcha close behind.

"Yeah. I think we are all wondering." 18 asked while sipping her soda.

"Oh we broke up four days ago because I caught him with that cheerleader Danielle. When she left he hit me because he must've been mad that he been caught, and I knocked him out and ran." she said simply then turned to Krillen,"where is my soda?"

"Ok. I was meaning to mention those four days. You didn't even try to call any of us! Did you?" ChiChi said, not even showing to be surprised about Bulma's short story.

"I'm sorry Chi. I'll never do that again. I promise."

As if he just remembered Goku snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah… Bulma this is Vegeta. You remember him right? From me and Chi's wedding"

They both gave each other a slight nod, but Bulma couldn't help, but do a little more. He was a pretty little specimen. His hair was a beautiful black color that stood straight up something different. And he had a body that could make Greek gods jealous. She must've been eating up with his eyes because the right corner of his moth turned up to a smirk.

Bulma rolled her eyes. She wouldn't like him. This man looked like he had a reputation, and she would soon find out about it.

She did remember him. She was introduced to him at the wedding, and thought he was beautiful, but she was still with Yahmcha so she didn't pay him too much attention. Why should she have? She was with Yahmcha, and the way Vegeta looks, he was probably with a couple of girls too.

"So what are you going to do now?" Goku asked, actually curious of what the blue haired genius was scemming of.

"Hmm… I was thinking of jumping Brittany when we get back to school, and keying Yahmcha's car."

" That's crazy, woman." Vegeta laughed. Crossing his arms tightly against his chest.

"I don't think of it as crazy. I think of it as sweet revenge that needs to be done before I can go on to bigger and better things." She said smartly to Vegeta, giving his him a fake smile.

"I can't believe we are going back to school tomorrow." ChiChi said her voice was some what sad. She reached Goku in the recliner chair and sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist and began to rock gently in the chair.

"It'll be fine, Chi" Goku said softly kissing the back of her neck.

Bulma couldn't help but smile. She only wished that she could have something as special as them two. Maybe one day she would find someone who would complete her and make her feel… Wanted. She found herself staring at Vegeta again, and couldn't help but see him as hers. No! She mentally slapped herself. She wouldn't think that right now, maybe never. He wasn't her type. She knew just by looking into his eyes, but who knew what fate would bring her…

……

This is the end. Of this first chappie! Not very much went on, but I promise that it would get better! Hope the people who read it enjoyed it. Please review! If people review I promise to write faster and more sooner! Mucho love.


	2. Talk Of the School

A/n: Ok I deleted the last 2nd chapter because I thought it needed to be longer and yeah… I'm sorry I took it off and didn't put it right back on, but I got sidetracked. But I hope you reader like it. It the same, but longer.

Disclaimer: Don't own much of anything.

Don't Forget Me By Tomorrow

………

The alarm clock rang loud in her ear and she jerked awake roughly. It was the first day of school and she didn't feel like moving an inch. It was 5:00 in the morning. Bulma didn't know that 5 had an n a.m until she went to high school, and she still didn't want to believe it. First day of school seems to be the worst day of her life every year. It seems like everybody is so quiet because they are so into making an impression on everybody. Why should she waste her time? Oh don't get her wrong she was plotting her destroy Yahmcha's and Danielle's life and she nearly threw a party for herself with the most brilliant plan she came up with.

After moments of thinking if she was going to go she decided it was time to get up. She tried to move, but she was stuck. She jerked again and screamed loudly. She started to kick and swing her legs wildly to get free. She was stuck in her sheets. She screamed again. And fell to the floor untangling herself from her confines of her bed sheets. Bulma just laid, sprawled out on the floor breathing heavenly.

After a few minutes of her just lying on the floor she turned off her alarm clock and turned on her stereo to play her 'get dressed music,' and then the phone rang that was on top of her dresser and she just glared at it. "who calls this early?" She muttered

She walked to the phone and rang it on, "huh?"

"Hey B its Chi. I was just want to check if you decided to wake up for school." Aww… Bulma loved momma Chichi she was always looking out for her. Bulma smiled.

"Yeah I'm awake, and I'm planning to waste my time in school."

"Ok dear. I'll see you there."

"Bye mom" Bulma joked.

"Haha! Bulma. See you soon."

They both rang off one after another and Bulma went straight to the shower and stood under the warm water until she didn't feel tired anymore.

She emerged from the shower with the towel wrapped around her head and her usual make up applied to her face. She walked to her closet and grabbed a pair of Diesel jeans and a band t-shirt. When Bulma was done dressing she walked to her dresser and put on her supa fly glasses and unwrapped her hair from the towel, and headed down the stairs.

Before had to head off to hell she decided to make herself a healthy bowl of cereal. When she was done drowning down the milk left over she headed for the door. Before she opened the door she yelled, "I'm gone!" To whoever was in the house. They would get the idea she wasn't in the house soon enough. Bulma walked toward her beautiful beetle and drove to school.

……..

The blue haired girl stepped out of her bug and smirked, pushing down her dark shades on her nose. 'Look at what we have here.' she said to her self. Yahmcha's silver Durango truck was parked four cars away.

Bulma pushed up her glasses and looked around the parking lot to see it was clear of students. 'Close clear,' she squealed like a little girl who just got offered a handful of candy. She casually stuck her hand in her pocket, played with her keys, and made her way to his car.

"Such a pretty car" she murmured while taking out her shinny car keys, "too bad." She pressed her key to the back door and the alarm sounded .

"Shit!" she yelled, the earth may of shook she wasn't was for certain. She drooped her keys shocked. Bulma looked around to see if anyone was coming. The scene was still safe so she ran her keys around both doors, making a beautiful design. She was proud of herself. When she was done Bulma ran toward the main entrance.

……

"Bulma, why are you breathing so hard?" Dear ChiChi asked leaning against the locker alone, holding her stomach lightly. She must have morning sickness. Awww poor Chi.

It took her a couple of seconds to get her breathing regular. "ChiChi are you alright? Where are the guys?" Bulma asked seriously concerned for her best friend.

"The boys went with Goku to get me something to drink because I fell like shit, and don't try to avoid my question!"

"Holy shit! I just keyed Yahmcha's car and his alarm went off, and I ran away from his car when I was done with grand masterpiece." Bulma smiled just thinking about it.

ChiChi gasped, "Oh please tell me you didn't, Bulma."

The intercom sounded with a loud ring, " Attention teachers and students there is a silver Durango in the parking lot with its alarm going off. Please whoever owns this vehicle please shut it off before the bell rings."

Bulma smirked and looked at ChiChi. Her smirk grew into a smile then loud laughter with a kiddish laugh to fallow.

As soon as her little celebration was over the rest of the group arrived. With their usual superior looks and walks that begged for people to look at them and of course people did willingly. The gang didn't play any sports which gave them major kudos because the usual popular people in the school are the jocks and the cheerleaders.

They were all kind of known for something: Bulma and her reckless behavior and temper. 18 and her attitude for the people 'below her'. Krillen and his Buddhism. Goku and ChiChi being the cutest couple in school. Vegeta being that he is drop dead gorgeous basically explains it.

Thus being the popular kids they didn't matter to them unless they ruled the school. The people in their school acted as if they never saw beautiful people before. Their eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets when 'The Group' walking by, and 'The Gang' didn't show them any notice.

18 was tucked protectively under Krillen's arm. They were an odd couple, but it just worked.

Vegeta was walking next to Goku with his usual 'I can kick your ass if you mess with me' look and Bulma couldn't help, but stare. Gosh if he new how much he affected her she would die. Bulma decided she was going to have a serious talk with her hormones later on.

The sweet caring Goku was so oblivious to people's stares. His eyes were just glued on ChiChi with the most loving smile on his face. Gosh. Why can't she have that? He walked directly to ChiChi and took her off the locker and wrapped his arms around her waist , kissed her on her check, and handed her the orange juice. He must've went to the lunchroom to get her one.

"Hey guys did you hear the announcement? I think its Yahmcha's car"

"Yeah it is." ChiChi said leaning on Goku's chest. He just being with her made her feel better.

"Funny shit, so you keyed that guys car" Vegeta asked smirking at her. She just seemed to amaze him everyday so far.

"Damn straight. You thought I would back out? Hell no!" Bulma said leaning on the lockers, smirking at him, and she stared straight into his eyes. Damn and what a swim.

"Yeah. A chick like you. I didn't think you would have the balls to do it."

"Well I go balls out on everything I do, buddy."

"Is that right, woman?" His smirked grew, he looked at her anew.

"Well!" Krillen interrupted. 'What is going on? It's like a love fest up in here.' he thought before he said, " Now what about that that Danielle girl? Did you get her too?"

" Nope. I haven't seen her yet, but when I do… I am going to beat her ass." Another smile came to her face.

"One day you are going to get in big trouble for this crazy shit." 18 told Bulma, but still smiling at her friend.

"And damn, I haven't got caught yet after all these years."

The bell rang and the couples of the group kissed and made their separate ways, and that left Bulma and him…

"What's your first class, woman?" The rough voice of Vegeta asked. Gosh shivers.

"You know? I don't think I like that little name you have been calling me, but it's Mrs. Denison."

"Well I don't care. And now it's your lucky day because you get to be the presence of me for two hours."

"Joy." she said, rolling her eyes. she was really happy, but she'll never let his ego get bigger.

They made it to their class and Bulma walked in after Vegeta and stopped in the door way. All eyes were on two of the best looking people in school. "oh shiz I think I am the class of hell." She said horrified.

Vegeta must've known that she stopped and asked, "what is your problem, woman?"

She glared at him at first and answered, "we are in a class of half of the damn cheerleaders." she whispered harshly, "What did I do to deserve this?" she muttered to herself mostly. She hated those cheer for the worst football team in the city bitches. Danielle is so lucky she wasn't here. Bulma haven't had a cigarette all morning.

"Oh hell. Come on. The whole fucking class is watching us like we a B movie." He said walking into the back of the classroom.

"I need a cigarette." She muttered walking to the back of the classroom and plopped down in in a chair and crossed her arms. The bell rang loudly and the teacher started to talk.

"Now class. I am passing out an info card, so I can get to know my students better, ok" She said in a voice that all teachers use one the first day of school, and then they turn into evil people in the middle of the year.

"oh hell no!" Bulma and Vegeta said in unison and then look at each other.

"What did you two people say in the back?" The teacher said, with a bun so tight that she always looked surprised.

"That we are so excited to work on these cards for your class." Bulma lied with a smile, and she heard Venetia's masculine laugh

"Oh ok." Mrs. Denison said passing out the cards.

When Vegeta got his card and just stared at it, " We do this every year, and I never had one of my teacher's even remembering my first name."

"I know what you mean, and they ask for your birthday, but I don't ever get anything special."

Only because it was there they filled out the stupid card, and just sat there. Damn awkward silence for like two minutes.

"hmm. I don't think I like awkward silences."

"Well I didn't hear you trying to break it any sooner."

"Well hell. I know a conversation that might last the entire class. Why dont talk about you?"

"Stupid woman. Well you're right, so let me see. I am the most best looking guy that ever walked the earth, women just though themselves at me when I walk by, and I live in a house where my mom is a whore and my dad has no idea, so I been hanging at the pregnant harps house because I rather throw myself in traffic then be at home. "

"Well… I am the smartest women in the world. With a G.P.A that you can never count up to, and I live in a house with a mom that couldn't give a damn if my dad and I just dropped dead tomorrow." Bulma said with one of her sweet voices.

"so I guess we strange shit in common."

"I guess we do."

…… next class period

"umm.. Excuse me Mrs.! Yeah I need to go to the bathroom."

"I don't think so. I am in a lesson, and I think you can wait."

"You know this should be illegal I can lose bladder control or something, and I frankly don't give a damn if I piss on your floor."

"Just get out of my room Ms. Briefs."

Bulma smiled and strutted out of the room like she owned the damn thing, and grabbed her hall pass.

……

She sat on the flusher of the toilet and rested her feet on the rim of the toilet.

Bulma took a cigarette from her left pocket, put it to her glossed lips, grabbed her silver lighter from her right pocket, put it to the tip of her cancer stick, and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke blow past her nostrils. This bathroom been smelling like old smoke and shit since the school opened, so no one would really notice if she was smoking right now. Ahhh… Life was great.

The blue haired addict heard the bathroom door squeak open, and her foot nearly feel in the toilet . Bulma let out several curses under her breath.

Another long drag of her cigarette she noticed who ever just came into the bathroom was in the stall right next to her.

As she took another drag of her nicotine stick, she peeked under the stall and a pair of white shoes were in the next to her and she recognized them to be cheerleader's uniform shoes. Jut who could they be? She wondered.

The toilet flushed and soon the water in the sink was running and that's when she got the brilliant idea to stand on the rim of the toilet and she recognized the cheerleader.

Her light brown hair resting on her shoulders. Her slightly clear face face, her light brown eyes, and her rounded body that reminded her of the Venus sculpture, but Bulma had to admit that she was beautiful. She hated her. Her evil theme music started to play in her head. Who keeps their shoes that clean, really? She was applying her lip gloss on her lips when Bulma sat on the flusher with a loud clunk. It was that bitch Danielle. A red haze glazed over her eyes.

The door squeaked open once again and closed. The cheerleader left, and Bulma flushed her cigarette to follow the support the sports person to where ever she was going.

She stopped at her locker and Bulma was there when she closed it. "Hello" Bulma said casually.

"What do you want?" Danielle asked leaning on one of her legs. An arrogant stance. Gah! Bulma didn't like her her.

"Oh. Ouch. Is that how you say hello to everybody?"

"You know what? I didn't recognize you before, but I just realized that you are Yahmcha's ex-girlfriend" the little whore emphasized the 'ex' and smirked at Bulma.

"Oh you're a dirty little bitch aren't you? I bet you were thinking of that line all day weren't you?" The cheerleader humped and switched her weight on her other leg to glare at her. " Damn it. I was right. I think you deserve a cookie don't you? For memorizing that line." Bulma said smirking.

" I don't know who you think you are, but nobody talks to me that way."

"don't tell me I was the first." Bulma faked to be surprised by lifting her brows, and she even through in putting her hands on her cheeks. Nice touch.

"Don't try me bitch" Danielle growled.

"Oh. Damn was I suppose to be scared. I must've forgot that memo."

The cheerleader growled again roughly and pushed Bulma in to the lockers.

That was what Bulma was waiting for. Bulma pushed her back and punched him straight in the nose and the browed cheerleader screamed and held her nose. Red liquid started to appear and she gasped, " bitch!"

Danielle charged at Bulma, once again ramming Bulma into the metal lockers pulling at her blue locks. The blued haired girl Stepped on her foot , all of her weight going to her right foot and gave a lower cut to her stomach, which made the cheerleader gasp and clutch her stomach.

Bulma bounced on the balls of her feet and cracked her knuckles. "Come on bitch! Is that all you got?" She was fueled with adrenaline and it felt great.

Danielle growled and let out several punches and Bulma dodged them until one of her left hooks met her cheek, and Bulma froze. She actually hit her. Angered Bulma gave her the hardest back hand she could until the browned haired cheerleader hit the floor with a clunk.

When she fell Bulma took out her compact and checked her cheek and it was already turning red on her. She could have cried, and that is when she heard a pair of foot steps getting closer to her. What is going on here, and where is you pass?" said the hall monitor with the bright yellow jacket

"I got mine right here-"

"Oh thank you . I am so glad that you came here this mad women would have probably killed me if you didn't come. I was so scared" Danielle said whining from the floor.

"Oh you are a dirty bi-" Bulma growled, but she stopped herself before she let out the last word. She ended he sentence with a smile. She wanted to hit her again. " I don't have the slightest idea what she is talking about." she said innocently.

The hall monitor gave her a disgusted look. " I expect you to walk yourself to the dean."

"Fine." the blued haired girl announced and kicked the cheerleader and ran down the hall.

……

"Ms. Briefs if the at you?"

"Hello Mrs. Delinsky. Hello how are you? I haven't seen you in a while. How's the kids?" Bulma said with fake cheer and an even more fake smile when she sat down in the front of her desk.

"Mrs. Briefs it the beginning of the year, and I already have you in my office." Said the dean, looking though her papers "So you keyed Mr. Yahmcha's truck, and you beat up a young girl in the hall way. You know we have cameras in the parking lot?"

Hmm… She didn't really think of that. She just so in love with keying Yamahas plan that she forgot about that part.

"What do you think I should do to you?"

Bulma shrugged and her smile faded. It was all serious now.

"You should have deans' detention…"

"I am not about to be in no deans detention." she said mostly to herself.

"Or would you rather be RPCed for this stunt?"

"I'll take the deans detention and the phone call." she said in a childish voice.

…….

Bulma let out a loud belch "excuse me" she said softly covering her mouth.

"Eww Bulma you lost major princess points for that." 18 announced shaking her head at her.

"You know what? I really don't think I am pregnant" Chichi said suddenly, "I truly think the fuckin' doctor lied to me. I am not really having a baby."

"ChiChi I think you are losing your mind." 18 said shaking her head.

"I would say I have to agree with her. . Your fine honey."

Oh yeah before I forget! Guess what happened!" Bulma said smiling.

ChiChi and 18 didn't get to answer because they noticed that the lunchrooms chitchat got a little softer and that is when they noticed the men in the group finally arrived with their boyish laughter filling up the lunchroom. All the women turned towards the group of men entering. Bulma caught Vegetas' eye and he just smirked at her and Bulma nearly melted on the bench. What made him so special?

When all the guys made it to the table the couples exchanged kisses, hugs, and terms of endearment.

"We heard that you got in a fight with that cheerleader bitch." Vegeta announced sitting across from Bulma at the table.

"Yeah I heard that too." Goku agreed sitting closely to ChiChi, and she layed her head gently on his shoulder.

"Where did you hear that from?" the blue haired girl asked while sipping her water.

"Damn. The whole school practically knows." Vegeta said smirking.

"Chi and I didn't hear anything."

"Of course I don't think people would talk about Bulma with you two around. They probably would think that they would ring their necks or something." Krillen piped in.

"Well it's true alright, and I have deans' detention for it for eternity, and who knows what my dad is going to do. "

"You jut prove to me that you are getting even more crazy with every little stunt that you do."

"Oh wow. that's for letting me in on that, Vegeta."

"Well I'm hungry. Are you guys coming?" Krillen announced. "Would you like me to get you anything 18?"

"Yeah!" Goku jumped up. Gosh food just made him happy. He looked down at ChiChi to see if she wanted anything, but she just shook her head, "You know I don't think that it's good that you aren't eating, so I am going to get you something anyway."

The guys started to move and Bulma asked to Vegeta, " Aren't you going t get me anything?"

"Was I suppose to?" He asked lifting a brow her way.

"Yes. Damn its common curtsey. Or wait have you heard of that?"

"ohh… That attitude can get you anywhere." he said sarcastly.

"Get me a muffin and something to drink. You can surprise me on that. Thank you dear."

"Do you have any money for what you are ordering."

"Oh so you are a cheap bastard?" she inquired.

Vegeta laughed and that made her sit straight up How could one person make her feel this way? He followed the group to the line cutting all the people.

"I loathe that boy."

"I bet you do." ChiChi said smiling at her.

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing. So tell us what happened with that Danielle girl and you."

"ok fine. I went to the bathroom last period and she came in and I followed her when she walked out, and I beat her ass when we got in the hall way, but seriously she started it. But Danielle made it seem like it was all me so nothing happened to that bitch, and I have deans' detention for two weeks."

18 whistled softly and ChiChi just said, "wow."

"I know." Bulma said and then she saw a blueberry muffin land on her lap. She looked up and saw Vegeta making his way to his chair he once accompanied. " Aww… So you do care." She said, and played like she was going to cry. She deserved a Grammy. The rest of the group made their way too sitting in their assigned spots.

"Here." He muttered and set a Nestle chocolate milk in front of her.

Bulma began to fake ball, "you like me, you really like me. You really shouldn't have."

"Yeah I know. You owe me three dollars." Vegeta muttered again biting into his massive sandwich.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. You are going to ruin the mood." She smiled, patting her already dry eyes with a napkin.

……

Ok I finished the second chapter AGAIN. I hope you guys like this one better then the last one. Please review! I just want 5 or more at least and I promise to update sooner and stuff. I aint to proud to beg. No reveiws no more chapters!

Painted1Golden


End file.
